


The Picture

by ThatOneAmy



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAmy/pseuds/ThatOneAmy
Summary: Jacob (my charecter) and Anne (my friends) are in a relationship in their Canon world this dosent happen.Jacob loves Anne because she is the only one who allows jacob to feel emotions. Without her he dosent have a reason to live.





	The Picture

The small rat put the phone down. It kept buzzing it if control with pictures, videos, and insults of his girlfriend with another man. Jacob hadn't felt anything up untill he met Anne. Anne was a small lemur/Cat hybrid who was rather adorable. He made a joke and it made her mad so he spent the last two days trying to apologize but she ignored him the whole time the last message he got from her was her telling him how pissed off she is. He was losing more sleep than normal. He sat awake staring st his phone almost 24/7 but when the image came in, the image of Anne kissing the guy with her hand pressed into her crotch, Jacob broke. Jacob, for most of his life, was an emotionless computer nerd who never talked to normal people. He was creepily smart and rose to be one of the best hackers in his country, though he didn't do illegal stuff. Then he met Anne online. He happened to get talking to her then broke into her pc to add his Skype details to her Skype. When they called his heart almost stopped. He started feeling. And the emotions grew as they talked. Now Jacob's world was crashing down around him. He couldn't feel any if that happiness he had before. Just dread and depression. As his phone buzzed he pulled out his laptop and used the dark web to buy a gun. He set it to ship to his house. He deleted all of his social media accounts and ads. He sat staring at his room after he boxed everything up. He had the gun in hand with only one round loaded into it. He sent a message to anne. "I'm sorry... I don't know what else to say... I didn't think I was that bad... But... Now you don't have to worry about me... I set up an account so if you want you can get all my money... I payed up on all my debts and everything... It's all your money... And I'm giving you everything I own... If you don't want to keep it... Sell it all... I want to be helpful one last time... Before I... Expire." He sends the message before tacking on an image file. "I sent you a picture... Of us... If you want it... It was my favorite." the image in question was them kissing rather deeply and lovingly with the words "thanks for the memory's! XOXO" written off to the side. Jacob ached. He didn't pay attention to his phone for a few moments before wishing Anne and the guy In the pictures a happy life. He powered off the phone. Raised the gun to his temple. And muttered "I love you Anne..." one last time before pulling the trigger.


End file.
